Increasing popularity of lottery games has created a demand in the market for devices to assist in number selection. These devices serve a variety of functions. They can reduce inadvertent bias introduced by the player, provide random selection from a particular group of numbers, and can incorporate the statistical odds of a particular lottery. Several systems are now on the market ranging from simple roulette-style wheels to complex computer programs.
Various electronic devices, including specially-programmed computers, have been used to select lottery numbers. Electronic systems are well-suited to the task of random number selection and can easily be adapted to any range of numbers. Also, these systems can be biased toward a particular group of numbers. However, electronic systems tend to lack easy portability and often require relatively long set-up times. For convenience and speed of selection, the majority of lottery players using a system depend on the simpler devices, and in particular, on dice.
Because different lotteries typically have different ranges of numbers, each of these number selection systems must be tailored to the individual lottery. Several prior art methods involve the use of modified dice to assist in lottery number selection. For example, a twenty-sided die, used three in a set, was developed for the New York Lottery. In this gaming system, two numbers were inscribed on each of the twenty faces of each die so that a random selection of numbers in the range of 0 to 40 could be made. Although this system is highly effective for the New York Lottery, it cannot be used in other lotteries having different number ranges. The present invention was developed to accommodate the broader requirements of the market for a small, simple and adaptable system which can be taken to a lounge or other public facility and used quickly and easily.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device suitable without modification for selection of numbers from several specific number ranges.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable pocket gaming device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a simple, convenient system for the selection of lottery numbers which will avoid inadvertent bias by the player.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a set of dice suitable for lottery number selection.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a set of dice in which one die uses only five sides for number selection and is biased such that there are reduced odds of occurrence of the sixth side.